The love life
by sporty.k
Summary: This is dedicated to Ron and Hermione's relationship. Its rated M for a reason, it mostly contains explicit sex and romance scenes.


**A/N:**

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so here goes nothing. This is all about Ron and Hermione's relationship. If you do not like detailed sex scenes then please do not continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of these characters.**

* * *

Hermione rested her head in her hands; she couldn't believe they had won. Won the war, she let out a silent hysterical laugh. When she raised her head Harry was staring at her oddly, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, just a little hysterical is all" she said, as Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and began rubbing small circles. Hermione sighed in pleasure as her body began tingling at her touch.

"Well, we need to go to bed, we need to be up at a decent time in the morning" Harry said yawning hugely.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Ron mumbled retracting his hand, Hermione felt slightly disappointed as the warmth left her shoulder.

Harry got up and stretched he gave Hermione a light hug before clapping Ron on the back. Hermione and Ron were left standing in the silent Common Room of Gryfindor Tower.

"Well we should get to bed" Ron said standing back up, Hermione stood up as well and they made their towards the dormitories. Just as she was about to walk into the girls' dormitory Ron grabbed her hand, as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. A tingle started from her lips and began to travel down her body; she let out a low moan as Ron licked her bottom lip. Deepening the kiss, his hands travelled down to her hips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues fought their own battle.

Too quickly did Ron pull away, he grinned down at her "Night" he said placing a soft kiss to her forehead. She sighed and watched as Ron's tall figure ducked into the boys dormitory. Hermione walked slowly to her familiar bed. The bed she had grown used to for the past seven years. The bed she had cried over Ron in. She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

OoOoO

"Hermione?" a voice said, she groaned and rolled over. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Yes?" she asked as Ginny stood before her.

"We need to get home" Ginny said sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Ugh...Yeah" she mumbled sitting up and stretching the sleep away. Ever so slowly she wandered into the bathroom, where she scrubbed away the the dirt of the battle. The warm water soothed her tense body as the previous nights encounters came rushing back.

"Hermione we really need to leave" Ginny's voice came from the other side of the cubicle "Okay, could you pass me a towel?" she asked.

Soon enought a towel cmae flying over the top and Hermione wrapped it around her body before stepping into the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror was a familiar stranger. That stranger had the same deep brown eyes and crazy hair. But there were also many differences, her bones were evident against the flesh as the skin tried to cover them, her eyes bore the marks of the past year, and her skin bore the scars also.

Ginny let out a slow whistle as her eyes travelled over the scars on her back, she grimaced to herself as she pulled the previous days clothes over her head.

"How did you get those scars?" Ginny asked "Long story, which I will tell you when were at the Burrow" she said as she pulled the last remains of her clothes on. Grabbing the beaded bag, left nestled between the tap and the mirror they headed down towards the Great Hall.

They were meted by a sad looking Mrs Weasley who hugged both Ginny and Hermione tightly before leading them towards one of the classrooms, which had a floo network. Nobody elsewas in the room except for some remains of rubble. It broke Hermione's heart as all the years memories of the school came flooding back. She had to bite hard on her lower lip to stop from crying.  
"you all right sweet heart?" Mrs Weasley asked as she handed over some floo powder. "Of course" she said quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Hermione stepped gingerly into the fire place. "THE BURROW!" she shouted as she threw down the powder.

She stepped out of the flickering green flames and into the Weasley's living room. Ron's arms were around her as soon as her feet touched the worn carpet.

"How are you?" he asked "Alright, you?" she asked in return. He sighed heavily and stepped back, he looked straight into her eyes. His gaze so strong and his eyes an amazing blue, she took her turn to sigh before Ron leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Errugh!" Ginny said as she stepped into the living room. Hermione and Ron sprang apart as if they had been electrocuted "Ginny!" Hermione squeaked in surprise, she gave Hermione a look which said _I live here you know! _ Hermione blushed deeply as Mrs Weasley came unsteadily out of the fire place.

"Anyway, enough about _you _two. Where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she moved towards the door way "Upstairs" Ron said as he took Hermione's hand, and followed Ginny up stairs.

OoOoO

"Seriously Hermione...What's wrong?" Ron asked as they sat in his room, the privacy of a silencing charm and a lock. "I don't know, I guess this is all a bit over whelming" she said resting her against Ron's chest. "Yeah, it is...But do you want me to take away some of that tension?" he said in a husky voice. "Ok" she said as Ron shifted so she was in front of him, sitting between his legs.

Ron ever so slowly began to massage Hermione's back. Rubbing deep soothing circles, she couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a deep moan. "You like that?" Ron asked, as she simple nodded her head in response. He leant in and began planting hot kisses down her neck, still rubbing circles into her back.

Another moan escaped Hermione' slips and she could feel Ron grin against her skin as he began nibbling her neck, ear and jaw. She couldn't contain herself anymore; she turned around so she was straddling his hips. He looked up at her in surprise she blushed in response unsure where this confidence had come from.

She placed her lips against his as she slid her hands into his fiery locks. She could feel his big yet gentle hands slid up and down her back. Ron licked her lower lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. Hermione happily agreed opening her mouth and sucking on his tongue. Ron let out a small moan as their tongues danced in their mouths.

Ron pushed her back against the bed so he was straddling her, still kissing her his hands began to travel up her shirt until they reached the lace of her bra. He paused "You ok to go further?" Ron asked his voice deep and seductive. "Fuck yes" Hermione moaned, Ron glanced down at her in surprise, and she just rolled her eyes as she brought him down for another deep kiss.

Ron's eager hands had soon taken of her shirt and now he struggled with the bra strap. Hermione watched as his beautiful face creased in concentration. "You want any help?" she asked as she gazed as his now shirtless muscled chest. "No I got it" and as he said that the bra came undone, and he pulled it away. Leaning in Ron let his tongue travel over her nipples. Hermione arched her back in pleasure as a throbbing erupted in her groin. She could feel Ron's hardness against her leg, as she moaned and clutched at Ron's neck. He sucked on her nipples and she moaned out. "Ron! That...feels...so...good!" she gasped as his lips found hers again.

The heat between them thickened and soon enough Ron's hands had found the button to her jeans. "Erm...Do you want to, er, carry on or should I stop?" Ron asked as he blushed slightly. "I don't want to stop if you don't?" Hermione replied as she began tugging at the belt of Ron's jeans. His eyes widen again in shock and he quickly undid his jeans. Sliding them onto the floor so he was leaning over Hermione in only his boxers, his length bulging against the thin cotton.

Hermione couldn't resist but gaze memorised at Ron's beautiful form. She quickly pulled down her jeans, and without thinking her knickers too. Ron stared at her surprise, she blushed. She had never been naked before anyone. "You. Are. Fucking. Amazing" Ron said as he stared at her awe struck. He leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips, as his hand travelled downwards. His hand found her clit and Hermione moaned out in pleasure as she arched her back against his hand. "You're so wet Hermione" Ron panted as his fingers explored her, she moaned as pushed herself against his hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So...what do you think so far? This is my first fanfic and it is mostly going to be based on Ron and Hermione's relationship. Hell its gonna be all about sex! Next chapter, is all about them going aaaaaall the way!**

Please R & R


End file.
